Melting The Ice
by TheSwahn
Summary: As Loki and the Nix play tricks on eachother, the Nix shows Loki that he is in fact loved and not hated by everyone.


What many a man may not know is that the trickster God Loki, have many children and would sometimes seduce humans and lie with them. He did it out boredom mostly and because he hated all humans and wanted to curse them all. But after he had encountered this Nix, he hadn't done much trickery. He had become most entrigued my the creature and would watch his actions in disguise, day after day.

One day, Loki decided to have some fun and play a trick on the Nix. He shaped himself into a beautiful young woman, with long hazel-brown hair and freckles, trying to look as innocent as possible. When he came trhough the clearing of the forest, to that beatiful sancturay, he looked as surprised and naive as ever.  
The Nix played a beautiful tune, luring the girl to him and as Loki didn't move, the Nix were confused. He walked over to the girl and held up her chin with his hand.  
"Not many are able to recist my fiddle." He said.  
"W-Who are you?" She stammered. The Nix started walking in circles around her, with slow smooth steps.  
"I am but a dream." The Nix started walking in circles around her, with slow smooth steps.  
"I can be whatever you need me be. A close friend, a kind stranger..." He stopped close to her, and whispered into her ear:  
"The best lover.." She stepped away and pushed him back.  
"Get away from me!" She yelled. The Nix was angry now. Never had his enchantment worked so poorly and if he couldn't seduce her, he would just kill her right there. Solwly, his shape changed to something bigger and disformed, with big round eyes glowing yellow and his hear in lumpy, long strings resempling the colour of mud.  
"FEAARR MEE" A gourgling noice escaped the creature and Loki grew into his tall, strong God form of a man with his usual dark hair and gleaming green eyes.  
"It will take more than that to frighten me, I'm afraid." The Nix quickly turned back to his normal man form in the blink of an eye and stared at him.  
"Loki.."  
"My dear Nix." Loki murmured and stroke his cheek with his cool hand.  
"Tell you what." His hand started to wander down his neck and shoulders.  
"If you ever do manage to trick me... you can have me." His eyes followed his own hand and stopped at his chest a moment, before Loki's eyes averted to the Nix's.  
"All of me." He added in a deep voice and the Nix smiled at him intrigued.

It had been days since Loki had seen the Nix now and he was bored yet again. In his man form, he walked in a village among the humans. Little did they know that he was a God and they went on with their daily lives like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. As he walked, his eye caught the glimps of two children playing. A girl and a boy who looked like he was about two or three years older, probably borhter and sister. They ran around, laughing and chasing after one another and for a moment Loki could do nothing but stare, feeling a sort of tight grip on his chest. Quickly he looked away and made his way towards the Inn.

At the Inn there were many happy souls, but one in particular caught his interest. A man sitting alone at a table in a corner, hid by shadows. He was strong built, with shoulder length hair and slight stubbles. Something told him that he reminded him of someone he knew, but he ignored it. Loki smirked and made his way across the room. His next target.  
"Mind if I join you?" He asked when he reached the table. The man just nodded and gestured with the tankard he was holding for him to sit down. The man didn't seem particulary interested in anything and just stared blankly into the air, occationally taking sips of his ale.  
"So what brings you here tonight?" Loki asked. The man's expression was strange and hi looked down.  
"I.. I just moved from my hometown and am just stopping by here. I suppose you could call me a traveller." Loki could tell that he wasn't telling everything and he lent over, squinting his eyes. He was probably mourning for something. Good. He thought. The weak ones were always easier to seduce. There were a big bonfire in the centre of the hall and platy of candles around, but the table was in the back behind some pillars, so the light didn't really hit them the same way and it cast strange shadows over Loki's face, his eyes glittering with the spark from the bonfire.  
"I see." He murmured. "But you know.. Leaving home behind can be scary, but if you never dare to explore, you may never know what wonders of this world you would be missing out on."  
The man finally made eye contact with him now and his mouth opened slightly in astonishment. Loki smirked.  
"And what.. may I ask, brings you here?" He asked.  
"Oh I am a traveller as well, I suppose. I travel the world, seeking excitement and adventure like any other explorer."  
The man raised his eyebrows and huffed.  
"Excitement? You won't find much excitement and adventure here, I'm afraid my friend."  
"Why? Because it's a small town?" Loki said imediately. "You can find excetement anywhere you go.." Loki placed his cold hand over the other's that were resting on the table. "If you just know where to look." He finished the sentence and looked up at the stranger. He looked at Loki's hand and then back at him, seemingly tense and looking like he was trying to find words.  
"I.. I need another drink." He said eventually and stood up, but Loki stopped him with a pull in his arm and pressed him against the wall.  
"Why not accept the pleasures that are offered to you and ejoy it all the same, while you have it?" He almost whispered in a low voice. The man watched him, his eyes flickering to his lips and his breathing quickening. Then his eyes glanced out in the room. A few people were watching them now.  
"Why don't we.. go somewhere else to talk?" He said. "I have a room here at the Inn."  
When Loki smiled and nodded, he took his hand and led him up some staris to a lofts room, where he closed the door behind them.  
"So.. What did you have in mind?" He asked, but Loki quickly pushed him against the wall and kissed him. The other moved with him, wrapping his arms around his waist, until he stopped and pulled Loki's hair, so he had so lean his head back.  
"Close your eyes." He ordered and Loki obeyed. He found himslef rather intrigued and he wanted the man to take him now. It wasn't just about seducing a silly human anymore. He wanted to be touched and to give himself over to someone. He felts a hand sliding over his cheek, but it was not the rough hand of an outdoorsman. No, this tocuh was soft and tender and the hand so smooth. As he opened his eyes, he saw that is was not the same man, but the Nix standing in front of him. Loki's expression suddenly turned cold all anticipation and excitement dissappearing.  
"Well done, Nix. You decieved me. You win." He muttered and turned his back to him.  
"Why do you do this, master?" The Nix said in his voice of velvet. "There are other ways to find company."  
Loki didn't answer, but stared into the wall opposite them with a blank expression.  
"You try so hard to be evil and trixy, but you are not... You go around playing your tricks on the humans, seducing them and lying with them, when you're just lonely." Suddenly, Loki turned around "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!" He shouted and grabbed him by the throat, holding him up against the wall, his other hand held up, blue and ice cold, threatening to strike. He was furious now. How dare this puny creature accuse him of such.. weakness! He stared intense at him, his breath coming out in short icy huffs.  
"I know." The Nix demanded. "I know, because I am the same." Loki's expression changed suddenly to astonishment and he loosened his grip.  
"Did they cast you out?" The Nix continued. "Did they shun you from their own and call you a monster? You are not a monster, master. People love you." Loki turned away and moved to the window in the room, looking out at the moon and stars. His mind were far away and sorrow was filling his heart.  
"The people..." He started in a whisper. "The people that once loved me have long since given up on me."  
How could they love him? He was not one of them. He wasn't even their kin! _"Because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have an ice giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" _The words rang inside his head. He had always told himself that his heart, if he even had one, then his heart must be filled with ice. But it still hurt. And broken ice can never be mended.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to look at the Nix.  
"I am sure they still love you, but if they do not... I love you enough for the world."  
Loki watched him with tears in his eyes, before he took his face in his hands and kissed him. The kiss was deep and sensual and Loki's hands wandered over the Nix's naked body. At the same time, the Nix began to undress Loki, doing so quite quickly, with his swift fingers. They both studied each others bodies for a moment, both beautiful and devine in their ownway. Then, Loki lifted him up and carried him over to the bed in the corner of the room and laid hime down. Leaning over the fair creature, he felt that for the first time in a long time, his heart felt warm.  
Intimasy.  
Pleasure.  
Passion.  
Such were their ways of lovemaking and the Nix did everything he could to make Loki feel worthy as he had done, when his God first spoke to him with such kindness.


End file.
